


Male In The House

by maealbert



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Andrew Mendoza - Freeform, Emily Prentiss - Freeform, Mom - Freeform, Paget Brewster - Freeform, boyfriend - Freeform, criminal minds - Freeform, daughter - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28349718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maealbert/pseuds/maealbert
Summary: After getting stuck at her grandmother's during a blizzard, Riley finally gets home the next morning to a surprise.
Relationships: Daughter - Relationship, Mother - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	Male In The House

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Gilmore Girls season 1 episode 8

The snow was falling still but not enough to keep Riley away from home. She stayed in Alexandria overnight after school with her grandparents. A snowstorm had blown through the east coast preventing any buses from going out in their routes. The following morning her grandmother had her driver take Riley home.

Hearing a car door closing outside, Emily shot up in her bed. She walked over to the window to see Riley climbing out of a black car. “Oh crap..” Emily mutters before quickly grabbing one of her sweaters and slipping it on before running downstairs to the front door. She threw open the front door just as Riley went to reach for the doorknob. “Hi! Hey! You’re home!”

Riley furrows her eyebrows in confusion. “Yes, I’m home,” Riley says. “Are you okay?”

“Perfect! Never better!”

“So then why are you preventing me from going inside?”

“Uh, because… There’s a boy..”

“A boy? What boy? In the house?”

“Yes, and you know him.”

“I know him?”

“Yes! You’ve met him before. However, nothing happened, he slept on the couch.”

“Who is it?”

“Andrew.”

“Mendoza? From the DC office?”

“Yes.”

“Okay great, now can I please go inside?” Riley insists. “It’s freezing out here.”

“Yea, yes.” Emily says as she opens the front door. Riley walks past the living room door to see Andrew not on the couch. “Must be in the bathroom.” Emily says as she and Riley go into the kitchen.

“Wait.. Upstairs?”

“It’s the only bathroom we have, yes.” Emily says as she starts making coffee.

“Oh mom! I have things hanging up in there!”

“I’ll say they’re mine.”

“Your boobs are bigger than mine!” Riley exclaims as she sits down at the table. “Geesh mom, you should’ve known to put those kinds of things away when you bring a man home.”

“I didn’t know he would be spending the night. We were supposed to go out last night but the storm got so bad that we made dinner here. I’m sorry this is weird, I wasn’t expecting him to still be here when you got home.” Emily says as she sits down at the table and hands Riley of a cup of coffee.

“I smell coffee.” Andrew says as he walks into the kitchen, his bare chest peeking through Riley’s black robe. “I hope you don’t mind, Em, I borrowed your robe.”

“That’s actually mine…” Riley says as she gets up from the table.

“Oh shoot, I’m sorry. I thought it was Emily’s.” Andrew says as he starts to take off the robe.

“No, no,” Riley says, shaking her head. “Keep it on. Just burn it when you’re done with it.”

“Riley…” Emily warns as Riley leaves the kitchen.

“She doesn’t like that I’m here, does she?” Andrew says sitting down at the table.

“It’s just…. Awkward. It’s always been us two before sixteen years so having a male in the house isn’t something she’s used to.” Emily explains before taking a drink of her coffee. “And you thought that was my robe?”

“It’s black…”

“I see your point, but I’m not that short.” Emily says giggling.

“Does she really want me to burn this?”

“I’ll just wash it. She can get over it.”


End file.
